Renegade (novel)
| Pages = 276 | Year = 2269 | ISBN = 067165814X (paperback) (Kindle) }} :For Tryla Scott's starship, see . With Spock and McCoy missing, Kirk must stop a plot that threatens the entire Federation. Summary ;From the book jacket :For nearly a hundred years, the planet Chrellkan IV has enjoyed a peaceful relationship with the colony on the third planet of its star system. However, relations between the two worlds take a deadly turn as rebel colonists take over Chrellkam III and turn against their mother world. :To prevent the conflict from escalating into full-scale war, Starfleet orders Captain Kirk and the ''Enterprise to moderate the dispute. On arrival, Kirk sends Spock and McCoy to investigate the rebel's claims. But seconds after beaming down, the two officers are taken hostage and then – according to sensors – killed. Devastated by his loss, Kirk must try to learn the truth behind the mysterious rebellion that has claimed the lives of his two closest friends.'' :Kirk's investigation leads him to uncover a dangerous plot against the Federation – a plot driven by revenge that may make the Federation's highest law, the Prime Directive, an instrument of violence and destruction. Memorable Quotes "Ah, the Federation assassination squad, and one of their traitorous collaborators. Do come in quickly, before some loyal citizen sees you." :---'Professor Roghan' to Spock and '''McCoy, making clear that he doesn't believe the government's propaganda But you want to know what's ''really scary, Jim? That bunch had a good chance of pulling their little stunt off. They probably would have if they'd just trusted each other instead of stabbing each other in the back every chance they got."'' "That is most unlikely, Doctor." "Oh, and what crystal ball tells you that, Spock?" ... "It is merely that if people are inclined to trust other people, they generally have neither the desire nor the reason to develop such schemes in the first place." :---'McCoy' and Spock Characters ; James T. Kirk ; Spock ; Leonard McCoy ; Ben Finney References ; :Ben Finney reappears after his appearance in that episode, still nursing a grudge against Kirk and having been recruited by the Klingons after demonstrating his expertise at manipulating the Enterprise computers; ;Neural :Repeated references are made to the Enterprise visit to Neural (during ) :*Spock refers to Neural as soon as he and McCoy beam down to Chrelkan III, trying to warn McCoy that his tricorder has unmasked several humans in the room as disguised Klingons; :*While Spock is puzzling over the Klingons' likely motive for interfering with the Chrelkan conflict, McCoy remarks that the Klingons on Neural seemed to have no better motive for fomenting war between the tribes there than because they found it amusing; :*Kirk recalls having to "stoop to the Klingons' level" on Neural and provide 's with weapons to combat their enemies, grimly resolving to do nothing of the kind with Chrelkan, which would mean providing its people with phasers and photon torpedoes. ; :McCoy realizes that several of their human captors are disguised Klingons by noting the drastic differences in their heart rates and body temperatures from humans, similar to how he unmasked Arne Darvin in this episode. External link * de:Die Kolonie der Abtrünnigen Category:Novels